codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
United Republic of Europia
The Euro Universe (ユーロ・ユニバース, Yūro Yunibāsu) is one of the three main Superpowers in the Code Geass Universe. The creation of the E.U. has been estimated around the 18th century, or the Industrial Revolution, when Napoleon Bonaparte was successful in the war against Britannia and occupied the British Isles. This caused the Britannians to be exiled to the Americas that were recently neutralized from Washington's rebellion. Although in 1821 Napoleon suffers defeat at Waterloo and ends the theory of the possible conquering and submission of Russia, it joins the E.U. later on in history, the meaning is unknown as the events between 1821-2010 are not described. It is possible that similar events to the World Wars happened (evidence to this can be seen in flashbacks of C.C.'s childhood) and a bond was formed between the two and the E.U. expanded further with the Imperialism of Africa. While geographically the largest of the three, it receives little actual attention in the show. It is usually abbreviated as the E.U., which may be a reference to the real-world European Union. In 2018, Schneizel leads the Britannian forces against the E.U., successfully conquering almost half of their territory. Due to the significant decrease in the E.U.'s territory and power, the Emperor of Britannia no longer considers the E.U. a threat, and indeed very few territories still allied to the E.U. and not Britannia or the UFN remain toward the end of the series. Light Novels The EU is referred to as the 'European Ultra-Union' in the 'Stage -0- Entrance' Light Novel (p. 27). Geography In the first Season, the intro map shows the E.U. to contain all of Africa, Europe, the Russian parts of Asia, and parts of the Middle-east. However, almost half of its territory was taken by Britannian forces under the leadership of Prince Schneizel. More remaining territories joined the United Federation of Nations. Currently the Euro Universe has been reduced to Scandinavia and a small portion of Southern Europe. The only nations currently remaining as part of the E.U. are the British Isles, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Ukraine and an area of Africa near the Congo. That the EU would include Russia and Africa would seem counter-intuitive, but the map may instead refer to the EU's 'camp' (allies, dependencies, etc) rather than its formal territory. Government Supposedly being formed soon after the age of Revolution in Europe, the E.U. is probably the most democratic of the three supernations, but also most divided. Beyond that, little is known about the E.U.'s central government, although going by the name and democratic political base, it is likely headed by a council of sorts with representatives from each European state. The council has been referred to in some sources as the Central Hemicycle. Military The E.U.'s military is divided into national forces referred to as 'state armies', though their exact nature is not revealed. The only known knightmare frame belonging to the E.U. is the Panzer-Hummel, which appears to be between the Chinese Gun-Ru and Britannian machines in technology level, although this model was shown to actually be effective against Britannian Sutherlands and Gloucesters when fighting at a distance. EU ground forces make only one significant appearance, in R2 Stage 03 Imprisoned in Campus. The EU pilots display enormous courage, attacking Suzaku and his Lancelot with minimal hesitation, despite his reputation as 'Britannia's White Death'. The EU officers and personnel displayed in the sequence wear grey uniforms, with a gold diamond symbol, which may be the EU's emblem. The EU is described as having enforced a blockade on Britannia (in cooperation with the Chinese Federation) during the 'Indochina Incident' ('Stage -0- Entrance, p. 27), implying a significant naval capability. On the other hand, the source describes Britannian vessels being shut out of the waters of developing countries, implying that the EU's effort was diplomatic, not military. The E.U. is believed to have been in conflict with both the Chinese Federation and the Britannian Empire for some time. Some of its members has been conducting peace negotiations with Britannia, and thus become part of its territory, while another half has ratified the United States Charter of United Federation of Nations. Overall It is apparent that Britannia took the EU seriously as a opponent, at least before the establishment of the UFN. This is evidenced by Cornelia's desire to return to the battlefront in R1 Stage 09 Refrain (having heard of an EU advance on the El-Alamein front) and Odysseus warning against attacking the Chinese Federation while still at war with the EU (R2 Turn 12 Love Attack! ). The battle in R2 Turn 3 shows that EU military technology is a broad match for that of Britannia, and that its troops do not want for fighting spirit. The reason for its defeat would appear to be Schneizel's 'outside the box' thinking, conducting negotiations with individual state governments rather than the EU as a whole, and by persuading them to surrender rather than breaking them utterly. This fits with Schneizel's oft-stated belief that conquered nations should be treated with dignity and allowed some hope (R2 Stage 08 One Million Miracles, Sound Drama Stage 0.884, The Imperial Siblings). Category:Nations